


Weaned

by saturni_stellis



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: (kinda), Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, Young!Soong, i mean Lore is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis
Summary: Keeping Lore's neural nets active as he fixed the small chip on the inside of his mouth, Soong should've known the android would be cunning enough to use the position to his advantage.





	Weaned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm trash and I think there should be more Lore/Soong in the world.

Keeping Lore's neural nets active as he fixed the small chip on the inside of his mouth, Soong should've known the android would be cunning enough to use the position to his advantage.

It did not, however, stop the small gasp that escaped when Lore's lips closed around the tip of his finger. Soong hesitated, watching the mouth wrapped around his digit as their eyes met; Lore's wild with a desire Soong had never programmed into him. With intrigue, Soong pulled his finger back watching Lore's head follow. Blood pumped through his veins; perhaps it was excitement or the shock of intimate contact he hadn't felt for several years; but he pushed the thought to the back of his head along with the feeling that tingled between his legs, and released his finger free from Lore's lips.

Looking away, he saw Lore smirk out of the corner of his eye.

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
